


i like the way you mess with my heart

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bratty Sora, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of Dream Eater Link, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Smirky Riku, Teasing, spicy kissing, we good though it's very much t-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: Riku and Sora are supposed to bestudying... But Sora has learned a new Dream Eater link trick in one of the books he's been reading, and he's eager to put it into practice.Lucky for him, Riku's all too happy to reciprocate.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 212





	i like the way you mess with my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraHearts/gifts).



> Just some silly Dream Eater link shenanigans, banter and a lot of kissing.
> 
> Happy (belated) birthday, Peachy!!! I hope it's teasing enough!!! <33333
> 
> (title from "i like the way" by lovelytheband)

The first time had been an accident. 

And for at least half a dozen times after that, Riku was willing to give Sora the benefit of the doubt, too. Sora was sorry enough then, stammering or blushing through apologies until Riku had to kiss him to shut him up because there was nothing to forgive if it was clearly an accident. A side-effect of having been apart for too long, trying to get reacquainted with having Riku in his life again, of a deeper, more powerful bond than ever before — one where they kissed and cuddled for hours on the couch, one where they slept clinging to each other in the same bed, one where day by day, their worries turned into peace of mind and their concerns for each other turned back into teasing and banter.

It had happened a few more times, more recently. Times when Riku wondered if Sora _maybe_ was doing it on purpose. But then the moment passed, and he shrugged and let it go.

But this? Right here? Right now? This hot rush of _something_ , this tug that was skilled and precise…? This was absolutely deliberate. Riku pressed his lips together at the rush of _want_ that washed over him and looked up from the book on the large mahogany table in front up him to stare into Sora's face. The sly grin he found there confirmed his suspicion.

“We're supposed to be _study—_ ” Riku tried to say, but he bit off the last word because another wave of eager and unadulterated need almost made him groan.

“What's wrong, Riku?” Sora smiled innocently.

He was getting way too good at this. Riku was going to kill him.

Biting his lip, Riku lifted a hand to his chest, rubbing over his heart where he could almost physically feel the Dream Eater link, throbbing with whatever feelings Sora was experiencing and incapable — or unwilling, more like — to keep to himself.

“Nothing,” Riku settled on, ignoring Sora’s bright, eager eyes in favour of his book again. It had been interesting up until thirty seconds ago, but now he couldn’t for the life of him remember what he’d been reading about.

“Rikuuuuuuu?”

Sora was like an open book at the worst of times, but this was blatant, even for Sora.

Riku was determined to not give in at the first whine though and tried instead to ignore his pounding heart and focus all his attention on keeping the blush off his face. It was more the principle of the matter that he didn't want to give in so easily, even though, if given the choice, he also would rather be making out with Sora in the library instead of studying.

But Master Yen Sid had been insistent they read up on Dream Eaters and all the ways to traverse the sleeping worlds, to “study about their connection” and “just in case something like this ever happens again, Sora. Riku. Even though I hope you have both learned your lesson".

_Different Dream Eaters come with different types of abilities. The set of abilities a Dream Eater possesses can be enhanced by—_

This time, it wasn’t so much as a wave, as more of a slow trickle, which was possibly even worse. Like a bucket of water, the surface rippling with every drop that flowed into it. A drip of longing, a drip of need, a drip of hot desire making his insides squirm and making it impossible to keep reading. His entire body _tingled_ and almost seemed to hum in response.

He had to close his eyes just to be able to _breathe_ , and part of him wanted to tell Sora to stop, but he also most of him _didn't_ , because fuck, if this wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever felt. 

And then, unexpected and new, a mental image of Sora in Riku's lap, their lips clashed together in a long, greedy kiss.

Riku snapped his eyes open, the book now well and truly forgotten.

“What?” he gasped, his intention to ignore Sora for as long as possible flying out of the open window into the twilight, along with the last of his attention span. Sora really was a bad influence on him.

Sora smirked in victory, the little shit. “Did it work?”

Riku narrowed his eyes, scowling.

“This book is very interesting, you know.” Sora pointed his index finger at the open page in front of him. “I just read ten pages of instructions on how to project mental images to your Dream Eater, so you can instruct them on how to fight alongside you with the strategy you came up with without alerting your enemies to your plans.”

Riku blinked. “And you thought to abuse this ancient, important power to send me… _that_?”

“Yes!” Sora's face was way too bright and innocent.

“When Master Yen Sid deliberately told us to brush up on our Dream Eater knowledge, or _else_.”

“Ah, but Riku! I _am_ brushing up on my Dream Eater knowledge!”

Well, Sora sort of had him there, Riku supposed, and he dropped all pretence. Clearly, the time for studying was over, and two could play this game.

He shoved his chair back from the large table they’d been sitting at and, in a reversal of the mental image Sora had sent him, squeezed himself between Sora’s chair and the table, settling himself into Sora’s lap. This way, their height difference was even more amplified, and he looked down as Sora looked up. With his hands on the backrest on either side of Sora’s head, he leaned in closer, stopping just inches from Sora’s face. Riku felt his lips curl up in a smirk of his own as Sora’s eyes darkened with something Riku didn’t need a Dream Eater link to feel in return: desire.

“This what you wanted, hmmmm?”

Sora didn’t answer, instead sending more feelings and images down the link, only now Riku could tell they were uncontrolled, a mess of emotions — craving and questioning and even a _plea_ that widened Riku’s smirk. In return, he let some of his own interest flow into the link, into Sora.

“Ask me,” he said, interrupting the flow of feelings between them. Then, he watched carefully as Sora struggled to find his breath first, and then his words.

“I—” Sora gasped, his eyes going half-lidded, his cheeks colouring a deep shade of pink.

Riku let his walls down completely because letting himself be vulnerable with Sora was _easy_ these days, and he was as good as Sora was at sending his feelings down the link if he wanted. _Better_ maybe, even, and was this honestly turning into a competition now?

“You were all eager before,” Riku teased, sliding his hands to the sides of Sora's face to stroke along his neck and the soft skin beneath his ears, revelling in the little shiver he felt running through Sora. “Surely putting what you want into words is just as easy? Maybe even easier? Hm?”

“Riku, I—” Sora was panting now, short breaths that showed how affected he was, too. 

“Ask me, and I’ll do it. If not, well…” Riku leaned down just a fraction, grinning smugly at the way Sora’s eyes widened again. “I have patience. Do you?”

They both knew the answer to that question.

“Kiss me,” Sora choked out, his voice deep and dark, commanding in a way Riku didn’t often hear from him. It was _hot_.

The next second, their mouths were on each other. Riku was already holding Sora’s face, so he could tilt it to slide their lips together perfectly. Sora moaned, so _easy_ , and Riku felt Sora's hands come up to grab at his shirt, tugging him closer, then slide around to clutch at his waist.

Riku didn’t even know who opened his mouth first, but then suddenly Sora’s tongue was in his mouth, sliding alongside his teeth, and this time it was Riku who moaned. He hoped kissing Sora would always be like this: exciting and warm and soft. Sora tasted like mint and something sweeter, honey candies maybe, and god, they'd gotten _so good_ at this… 

He loved the closeness, Sora's sweet and musky smell, Sora’s hands warm through his t-shirt as they roamed all over Riku’s back with an urgency Riku felt deep inside him as well. In return, Riku moved his hips forward just a little, pressing their chests flush together as they kissed. They fit together perfectly, even like this.

When they pulled apart for a second just to breathe, Sora's lips were wet and dark, his gaze clouded when his eyes opened, and Riku watched him struggle to focus.

Riku leaned in to kiss him again, a whirlwind of feelings and lips, hands sliding deeper into Sora’s hair to tip his head backwards for better access. The Dream Eater link was alight with hunger and devotion and a fierceness that surprised both of them. The back and forth of feelings only served to heighten every emotion, every movement of Sora’s tongue making the kiss hotter, deeper, _better_.

Through the haze of _Sora, Sora, Sora_ , a sound came that could've been a knock of some kind, but really, Sora was much more interesting than any sound. Especially when he was making this little whiny, needy sound at the back of his throat, and Riku wanted to try and draw that sound from him again, but—

The next sound was unmistakable, a loud creak as the library door opened. They flew apart, both trying desperately to get their breathing under control. Riku was still in Sora's lap, the edge of the table digging into his back, and he wiped a quick hand over his mouth right before Master Yen Sid turned around the corner.

Mortified, they both stared at every object in the library apart from Master Yen Sid's face — Riku's eyes flicking from bookcase to chandelier to world globes of every shape and size alongside the walls. There really was no _masterly_ way of talking himself out of this one...

“Well,” Master Yen Sid said dryly, and Riku was fairly sure that was _amusement_ in the old sorcerer's voice, so he felt himself relax a little. “I see you found a way to incorporate practical exercise in your studies. Well done.”

Riku looked up at the sound of footsteps retreating and saw just a flash of dark blue robes whirling around the corner.

“Oops,” Sora said, dropping his head forward against Riku's chest.

“Don't you _oops_ me, mister, you started this!” But in contrast with his words, Riku brushed gentle fingers through Sora's hair, trying to get the spikes back into their correct position.

“Riku?” When Sora leaned back again, he was grinning widely. “I think I could use some more _practical exercise_.”

Riku snorted and then just kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Sora and Riku on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) :)


End file.
